Cam's intro
by NCISlover-Cam1
Summary: This is the first of my Cam stories, and she's already in trouble with Jen. I don't own NCIS or any of its characters, but Cam is mine.


Cameron Evelyn Shepard-Gibbs, the wonderfully spunky and loving thirteen year old, did not start in the current situation she was in. It has been two years since she was adopted by her godfather, Leroy Jethro Gibbs, an ex-marine and a special agent at NCIS. Her adoptive mother, Jennifer Shepard, is the director of NCIS, and a beautiful, fiery red-head. On her father's team is the goofy Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo, the geeky Timothy McGee, and ex-Mossad agent and certified ninja, Ziva David. Also three beloved people to the team are the forensic specialist Abby Scuito and medical examiner Dr. "Ducky" Mallard and his assistant the awkwardly loveable Jimmy Palmer. Together they are the wonderfully dysfunctional family that keeps NCIS up and running.

Because Cam looks to Jen as her mother, she is usually the one who deals with Cam's shenanigans, and duals out her punishments. Today was no exception…

"Cameron Evelyn Shepard-Gibbs!" The director's voice rang out over the bull pen and the terrified teenager, sitting in Gibbs' chair with her headphones, pretended not to hear, even though no music was playing, but Jen caught her eyes glance up at the sound of her name. Ziva and Tony caught it too. 'She's really done it now,' they thought to themselves.

Jen saw red, and trudged down the steps to the bullpen with much agility. Cam saw her coming and attempted to run away to the elevator, luckily Ziva saw this happening and caught her. 'I'm dead for sure,' Cam thought to herself. She continued to throw herself against Ziva, until her head landed right in her nose. "_Oi_!" Ziva cried. Ziva finally spun Lexi around and planted three hard swats to her backside. SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! Cam inhaled sharply and stopped struggling, and by the time all of this had finished, Jen had finally made her way to the two. Tony took this moment to escape down to Abby's lab. Ziva bend down to Cam's ear level and whispered, "If the director were not about to heat up your backside, I'd do so myself." Normally Cam would have been frightened of Ziva's threat, but she had bigger problems currently.

Jen grabbed Cam's ear and started to drag her, but as soon as Ziva let go Cam tried to pull away, but Jen simply began to swat as she pulled her along. "You have" SWAT "officially made this" SWAT "100 times worse" SWAT "for yourself" SWAT "Miss Cameron!" Without missing a stinging swat or step on the stairs the director had successfully gotten her into her office.

She sat down on the couch in her office and pulled Cam over her lap. Cam had finally stopped struggling and just lay on her surrogate mother's lap, not ready for the spanking she was about to receive. "Cameron Evelyn, why would you ignore me? Do you realize how disrespectful that is?" Cameron stupidly decided to attempt to remain stoic, which for her meant silent. With the lack of response, Jen became so angry she decided she could not even carry out the spanking in that moment. Jen stood Cam up in front of her, making sure she'd have to look her in the eyes. "At this point, little miss, I am too angry and disappointed to continue." At the word disappointed Cam's eyes dropped to look at her shoes, but Jen grabbed her jaw, gently but sternly, making her look into her eyes again. Cam's big, brown, tear-filled eyes looked into her mother's green, angry yet tear-filled eyes, and Cam let a few tears spill over. Jen had to turn a blind eye to her daughter's tears. She pointed to a corner, away from her desk and the door. Cam had finally given up the fight and walked over to put her nose in the corner. Jen sat down at her desk to think about what to do next.

Cam was mentally kicking herself for running away. She was also wondering how her mother had found out so quickly about what she had done. It wasn't her fault Tim couldn't take a joke. She had only glued his keyboard, nothing different from what Tony always did. The only difference was that her mother had already talked to her about pranking in the NCIS building less than a week ago, and this time she ran. She would be lucky to sit within the next five years. She mentally Gibbs slapped herself for doing something so juvenile again.

Finally Jen was calmer, and was ready to punish Cam. She opened her purse to see if it was in there, and yes there it was; the dreaded hairbrush. She pulled it out, stood up, and sat down on the couch. Cam was itching to turn around, but knew from experience that it would only deepen the load she was in.

"Cameron, turn around and answer this," Jen commanded softly yet sternly, "are you ready to stop fighting and accept the punishment you deserve?" Cam tried to swallow her pride, and answer with a respectful "Yes ma'am," but the other side won out and she just nodded. She hadn't even turned around. "Cameron Evelyn Shepard-Gibbs, turn around this instant!" She did just that and stepped back when she saw the hairbrush in her hand. "Now answer the question." Cameron speaking another chance, and was able to squeak a "Yes ma'am." Jen crooked her finger and Cam cautiously walked over.

Once she got within Jen's arm reach, she was yanked over her lap. Jen began raining down hand swats to her daughter's jean covered bottom. Cam was staring at the floor crying already because she had seen and heard the disappointment, and now she was feeling it. SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! After a few dozen smacks her mother stood her up and made her look her in the eyes again. "Cameron, I need you to tell me why you are getting this spanking." Through gasps and sniffles Cam said, "Because I pranked McGee, and ignored you and tried to fight against you." "You're forgetting one think, honey," Jen said softly. Cam had to rack her brain which was difficult to do because she wanted oh, so badly to reach behind her and rub her aching bottom. "I hurt Ziva," Cam finally muttered.

Jen nodded, and with that began to unzip and lower Cam's jean shorts. Cam's look of fear and anguish returned to her face, but she knew better than to fight her. As soon as Cam's shorts were at her knees, she was back over Jen's. She continued the hand spanking for several more spanks. Between smacks Cam would let out a gasp or shout, but she was handling it well enough. SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! She then stopped momentarily to grab the brush and pull down Cam's panties. "NO MOM!" Cam screeched, the loudest she had been this entire time. She swung her hands back to pull up her underwear, but her hands were grabbed by Jen and pinned to the small of her back. "We would be done already, young lady, if you had not tried to run and then fought me." Cam knew she was right and stopped, moving her hands, but couldn't help but kick her legs to relieve the sting.

Before Jen continued the spanking with the brush she shifted Cam forward so her legs were now pinned between Jen's, thus making sure her bright pink rump was facing the ceiling and she could now spank the tops of her thighs. Cam just lay limply over her mother's lap. Jen took a breath and began spanking again. Cam was done trying to be stoic and began openly screeching with each smack. SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! A dozen swats assaulted her already pink bottom. SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! Another dozen got her on her sit spots, causing some squeals, and a final dozen hit a random combination of her sit spots and the tops of her thighs.

Jen put the brush down and released her daughter's hands, but left her in that positon. After Cam realized it was over she reached back to rub her burning backside, they were swatted away by Jen's own hands. Cam retracted and attempted to sit up, so Jen pulled up her underwear, eliciting a short gasp from Cam. She stood up to pull up her pants, and after she was done, she was pulled back toward Jen who simply pulled her legs to be crossed and set Cam in her lap, making sure to not let her butt touch the cushion. "I'm so sorry, mom. I'm so…" but Cam was stopped by her mother putting a finger to her lips. "I'm not the one you should be apologizing to, Cam." Cam sighed and looked down, "Okay, but I am sorry you had to punish me. I know how much it sucks to do that." At the word sucks, Jen gave Cam's knee a squeeze to remind her to watch her language. "I just don't think I can apologize to McGee or Ziva. There probably hate me," Cam said as she threw her head into her hands. Jen began playing gently with Cam's long, coppery-brown hair and whispered softly, "I don't think either of them would appreciate you speaking that way, young lady." Cam lifted her head slowly, because she knew her mother was right. Cam sighed, and said, "I know." As Cam got up to leave Jen did so as well. They embraced for a moment, and Jen kissed her forehead. "I love you Cam." "I guess I love you too," Cam said with a small, mischievous smile on her face. Jen chuckled, and sent her away with a light, but stinging swat. As Cam walked away, Jen realized how lucky she was to have such a beautiful young girl in her life. Jen sat at her desk to do some work, but the smile remained.

Cam, however, was getting more and more nervous as she approached the bullpen. Sitting in their desks was the whole team, including her father. Without even looking up he said, "What did you do." It wasn't a question, but a statement she needed to expand upon. Her glance went from McGee to Ziva and back to Gibbs. "Am I talking to myself here?" he questioned now giving an irritated look to Cam. She sighed and walked over to his side. "I was bored this morning so I decided to play a prank, even though I knew the consequences of my actions. I put superglue on McGee's keyboard, like I'd seen Tony do. I didn't expect to get caught." By this point she was no longer making eye contact and now studied her sneakers as it scraped across the carpet. Gibbs did his whistle to get her attention, and she looked back into his unreadable eyes. "Is that all?" he questioned further, although he could tell by the look on her face it wasn't. "No, Gibbs. When mom found out she yelled for me and I ignored her, and I then attempted to run away, fought Ziva and ended up head-butting her in the nose." This last comment made Tony snort, but two identical scowls from Gibbs and Cam made him shut up. "Then when we got to mom's office, I tried to fight her. She put me in the corner to calm herself down. Then she went on to spank me."

This time she didn't break eye contact. Gibbs said nothing and Cam knew what she had to do. She turned to face the team, "Guys, I'm sorry for hurting you, whether it was with my words, my head or my glue." The three smiled and stood up to give Cam a hug. "All is forgiven," McGee says, and Ziva nods. Then the two make eye contact and spin Cam around, and each smack butt at the same time. She screams and looks at them with confusion and irritation. As she tries to rub the sting out of her posterior Ziva explains how, "If we thought for a moment that the director didn't already tan your backside good, we'd each have our turn." Cam smiles and rolls her eyes. They sit back at their desks, and Cam turns back to face Gibbs. He simply nods and she knows that she has been forgiven. She hugs Gibbs, and she goes down to Abby's to take a nap.


End file.
